Moonlight
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] It's just as if I've lost you, you, you. The night sky's empty, silent... out there nothing moves. So, baby, hold on. I need to be with you, but the distance between us is so vast that I don't know what to do. SongFict Special Ot12. HunHan, GS. Epic Comeback Author HunHan Event.


Gemerlap kampu kota, titik-titik cahaya di jalan dari kendaraan lain di depannya, serta hembusan angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka saat itu adalah beberapa dari puluhan hal yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin beberapa hal itu membawa pikirannya pergi, tidak menarik-ulur perasaannya yang terluka, dan menyembuhkan luka baru yang sudah ia persiapkan sedari awal.

Ia sudah tahu. Sebelum temannya memberi tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres, ia sudah tahu.

"Aku melihatnya, dan maaf kalau itu membuatmu marah. Aku hanya memberitahumu supaya kau tidak terlalu sakit hati kalau mengetahui kebenarannya."

Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak.

Menghela napas, ia memejamkan mata. Untuk sejenak, ia tidak ingin berharap mendapat pesan atau panggilan masuk dari orang yang menjadi pelaku utama dari hatinya yang terluka. Itu sia-sia, dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi di detik-detik terakhir nanti.

Sebab sebelum ia menaiki mobil ini, melaju menuju tujuan akhirnya, dugaannya terbukti benar. Ia didatangi lelakinya beserta seorang perempuan asing yang tidak ia kenali. Pada awalnya, ia mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing mengenai identitas si perempuan tidak penting itu. Pada awalnya, ia mencoba untuk tidak keberatan melihat kekasihnya mendatanginya di hari terakhir bersama perempuan lain. Namun begitu ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang dijadikan candu, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Dia kekasihku. Maafkan aku telah menduakanmu."

Di salah satu sisi, dia sudah tahu, jadi dia tidak begitu terkejut. Tapi di sisi yang lain, ia marah dan sakit hati. Cintanya disepelekan. Cintanya dibuat main-main. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri perempuan itu dan menghabisinya. Akan tetapi melihat ekspresi terkejut dari perempuan itu, serta atmosfir di antara mereka menjadi muram dan kelam, ia sadar bahwa, ya… kekasihnya pantas diberi kalimat seperti ini,

"Oh, kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Bukan kau yang menyampakkanku, tapi akulah yang menyampakkanmu. Kau bisa mengantarnya pulang. Biar aku bersama mereka."

Malam itu, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara banyak pemberitahuan, obrolan orang-orang di sekitarnya, serta hatinya yang meronta-ronta. Ia ingin segera pulang. Jauh.

**.**

**.**

**Title: Moonlight**

**Subtitle: For Loser Being Yours to 5 cm.**

_**A fiction from EXO's Moonlight**_

Dari aku yang senang sekali bisa menghabiskan tahun-tahun mudaku bersama kalian, teruntuk kalian yang selalu menantikan momen, cerita, serta imajinasi-imajinasi HunHan dalam platform manapun, serta atas tema "Semua sudah berbeda, tapi kita masih tetap bisa bersama, kan?"

**.**

Cerita ini pada awalnya merupakan sekuel dari salah satu ceritaku di akun ffn. Cuma karena aku yakin kalian akan tahu siapa aku kalau aku kasih sekuel ceritaku di sini, jadi aku rombak sebagian besar alur ceritanya. Mungkin kalian masih bisa menebak cerita apa yang kusekuelkan, dan mungkin kalian bisa menebak siapa aku, hehe. :D

Tapi tidak bisa semudah itu! Haha! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. :b Kalian boleh menebak. Kalau benar, aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun. :)

Btw, jangan capek ya… 6000 kata soalnya hehe.

**.**

_Let's enjoy this fiction. I wish you'll find your joy :)_

**.**

_The closer you go, the more you'll hurt. So just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah… Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah… Like this I'm anxiously calling you. Don't go, Babe. Those wings will get wet._

_**EXO – Moonlight**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lucu sekali bagaimana aku merasa asing pada orang yang pernah kusayang dan kukejar ini._

–_**Luhan**_

**.**

"Kenapa kau…" aku tercekat.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Senyum yang dulu sempat kuinginkan hanya untukku itu kini dia berikan padaku lagi. Lantas aku terdiam, kugenggam udara kuat-kuat, dan kemudian melepaskannya bersamaan dengan hembusan napas pelan dariku.

Mungkin, dia berniat membantuku. Jadi aku membiarkannya melihat-lihat isi lembar kerja yang ada di tangannya dan _worksheet_ Excel yang ada di laptop.

Malam itu, aku sedang menikmati waktu setelah jam kerja selesai dengan mengoreksi laporan-laporan yang masuk melalui _e-mail_ di sebuah kafe depan kantor. Aku memilih untuk mengerjakannya di sini sebab pada jam malam seperti ini, kafe ini sepi dan suasananya cocok sekali untuk bersantai-santai sambil mengecek laporan dan mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan di hari itu. Alunan musik dari _live band_, dua cangkir _americano_ yang sudah kuhabiskan, tumpukan lembar kerja, laptop, serta potongan _cheesecake_ di meja menjadi temanku saat ini. Bagiku, teman yang kusebutkan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikmati malam yang melelahkan hari itu. Aku tidak berharap seseorang bergabung untuk menemaniku, dan sangat tidak mengharapkan kehadiran lelaki ini.

Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang ke mejaku, menanyakan beberapa hal, dan menemaniku tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepadaku.

Aku memandanginya sembari menikmati secangkir kopi setengah dingin yang tadi kupesan. Sehun, lelaki yang kemudian kutemui lagi secara tidak sengaja dua tahun lalu ini, kurasa dia sudah—lumayan— banyak berubah. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, saat sebelum aku pergi dari Korea ke Cina lima tahun yang lalu, dia terlihat bahagia dengan dunianya. Aku masih ingat senyumannya waktu itu diberikan untuk siapa, aku masih ingat tatapan damba, sayang, serta khawatir untuk seorang perempuan lain yang ada di sisinya, aku masih ingat betul tubuhnya yang menggendong tubuh kecil perempuan lain di punggung, aku masih ingat semuanya. Semua itu Sehun. Tapi aku merasa, Sehun yang kutemui dua tahun lalu dan Sehun yang kini berada di sebelahku adalah Sehun yang berbeda dari Sehun yang kusebutkan sebelum aku berangkat ke Cina.

Lucu sekali bagaimana aku merasa asing pada orang yang pernah kusayang dan kukejar ini.

"Sehun," panggilku kemudian. Lelaki di sebelahku ini hanya bergumam halus sebagai jawaban sementara dia sibuk meneliti lembar-lembar kertas di tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku.

Sehun beralih padaku sebentar. "Aku masih bisa bekerja." Jawabnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening, lantas berkata, "Aku tidak bertanya 'apa kau masih bisa bekerja atau tidak' Tapi kenapa kau di sini? Untuk apa?"

Sehun meletakkan kertas yang dibawanya, terdiam, menghela napas, lalu beralih padaku. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang terkesan tajam, dingin, namun lembut secara bersamaan. Kombinasi tatapan mata yang membuatku bergetar dalam diam.

"Kurangi porsi kerjamu, Luhan." Dia menepuk puncak kepalaku ketika berkata demikian. Aku membeku, menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan aku merasa waktu berhenti saat dia mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap padaku.

Sehun jelas jarang sekali memberikan perhatian penuh pada seseorang saat mengobrol. Di kantor pun juga begitu. Meski teman-teman sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padanya, atau sedang berdiskusi di forum yang sama dengannya, Sehun jarang—atau mungkin tidak pernah— memberi perhatian penuh pada obrolan mereka. Sehun hanya memberi perhatian yang sewajarnya.

Kini aku merasa, Sehun memang memberiku perhatian penuh.

Sehun menatapku lagi. Dia mendorong keningku pelan. "Aku sering melihatmu lembur." katanya, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia sedang protes padaku. Dia mengejekku. "Kalau kau punya banyak pekerjaan, kau bisa membagi pekerjaanmu dengan teman-teman yang lain. Kau bukan satu-satunya pegawai di tim kita."

Aku mengerjap. "A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Aku tergagap. Kugeser lagi laptopku berniat kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku lagi, namun Sehun menahannya. Dia membuatku ingin meledak seketika.

"Biarkan aku membantumu," Katanya _keukeuh_. Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "sebagai anak buahmu."

Aku berdecak, mendesah, dan akhirnya mengalah. "Jangan sebut 'anak buahku', Sehun. Meskipun aku ketua timnya, kau dan teman-teman yang lain itu bukan anak buahku. Kalian adalah rekan kerjaku." Koreksiku sebelumnya.

Reaksinya? Sungguh di luar dugaanku.

Dia mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku sembari menyematkan senyum kecil yang sialannya membuatku ingin sekali menangis deras karena perasaaan campur aduk yang meledak-ledak.

Kemudian aku membiarkannya menguasai laptopku sementara aku mengambil alih data-data yang ada di kertas tadi dan mencocokkannya bersama-sama dengan Sehun. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak salah fokus ketika bekerja bersama Sehun di luar jam kerja ini. Sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul sembilan malam. Pada waktu-waktu seperti ini kesadaranku sudah di ambang batas. Wajar saja aku salah fokus. Tapi kumohon, jangan sekarang.

Iya, jangan sekarang. Dari jarak yang dekat ini, aku masih bisa menghirup sisa-sisa aroma parfumnya yang seperti mineral—batu, air, kayu, daun, atau apalah itu, aku tidak paham. Aromanya membuat candu tersendiri. Ia sudah melepas jas kantornya dan kini dia hanya memakai kemeja berwarna kelabu berikut dasinya yang terikat kendur. Rambutnya sudah turun menutupi dahi, terlihat berantakan, namun masih wajar. _He's the hottie one, _dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya. _Damn._

"Bukankah bagian yang ini seperti ini?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan konsentrasiku, lagi. Karena suaranya, aku kontan mengerjap dan mendekat. Mengikis jarak kami. Membuat jantungku berpesta.

Dia masih punya pengaruh yang besar.

Sehun membenarkan apa yang salah dari laporan itu, lalu menoleh kepadaku. "Kupikir kau tidak seteliti yang kupikirkan."

Pandangan kami bertemu saat itu juga. Aku lantas memundurkan kepala, lalu memasang ekspresi seolah apa yang dikatakan Sehun terdengar aneh. "Maksudmu teliti?" tanyaku.

Ya… Memang terdengar aneh.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Tawanya seperti dentingan piano yang dimainkan ibuku. Terdengar merdu, dan manis sekali.

"Kalau teman-teman yang lain tahu kau melewatkan kesalahan kecil seperti ini, aku yakin mereka akan menertawaimu." Katanya. Aku mengerjap tidak mengerti dan senyumnya malah semakin melebar. "Kau terkenal galak. Kau tidak pernah dengar itu?"

Iya, aku pernah dengar itu. Aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja jadi aku hanya menjawab, "Tidak," lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian kepada lembar kerja Excel di laptop.

Aku tidak ingin memberinya perhatian penuh. Kalau aku melakukannya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku setelah ini. Jadi biarlah dia berkomentar sesukanya, aku tidak akan memasukkannya ke dalam hati.

Tidak akan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyung, di mana Taeoh? Aku ingin membawanya pulang."

"_Ya_!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam padaku sementara aku hanya tersenyum. Kemudian terdengar suara pekikan tawa seorang anak kecil dari balik tubuh Kyungsoo. Aku melengok, lalu kutemukan bayi berumur kurang dari setahun itu sedang merangkak semangat menuju kepadaku dan Kyungsoo sementara Jongin berjalan mengikutinya di belakang si bayi.

Taeoh. Dia anak pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

Aku bersorak senang. "Waah… Taeoh…" Aku bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju Taeoh yang riang sekali melihatku. Aku menangkapnya, lalu mengangkatnya, menggendongnya, dan menaik-turunkan tubuhku untuk membuatnya tertawa. Taeoh memang mudah sekali tertawa.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Eh?" Aku mengangkat kedua alis, menahan senyum. "Biasa saja. Kenapa?"

Jongin mengangkat sekali bahunya. "Hanya bertanya," jawabnya. Ia melanjutkan, "Awal-awal kau kemari, kau hanya bilang kalau kau hanya akan bekerja di sini selama satu tahun lalu kembali lagi ke Cina. Tapi ini sudah dua tahun."

"Oh…" aku mengangguk-angguk pelan. Banyak yang sudah bertanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo juga sepertinya pernah bertanya demikian dan sudah kuberi tahu jawabannya. Aku melirik Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapku. Aku tersenyum canggung. "Mungkin karena aku betah," jawabku, kususul pula tawa canggungku, hingga pada akhirnya Jongin menatapku selidik.

"Yang benar?"

"Tidak tahu," aku menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tadi mengatakan 'mungkin'."

"Tidak ada yang menahanmu di kantor, kan?"

Kontan saja aku tertawa geli. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang menahanku." Kilahku.

"Sehun tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

Aku menahan senyum ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh Jongin. Jongin tahu kebenarannya dan lelaki itu sedang sok-sokan mengetes seberapa kuatnya hatiku ketika aku mendengar namanya. Jujur saja, ketika mendengar namanya, aku sudah tidak mengalami efek-efek berlebih dalam sistem kerja tubuhku. Tapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jongin itu, apakah Sehun menyakitiku atau tidak, itu cukup memporak-porandakan sistem kerja tubuhku.

Aku masih belum baik-baik saja mengenai itu, tapi aku berusaha menjawabnya sejujur mungkin. "Tidak." Jawaban itu memang sebuah fakta.

Kupikir, Jongin akan menginterogasiku lebih banyak. Tapi pada kenyataannya Jongin memilih untuk menyuapi Taeoh yang asyik dalam gendonganku. Jongin menyerah bertanya atau dia sudah tahu jawabannya dan bertanya hanya sebagai sapaan basa-basi saja? Ah, tidak tahu.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menetap di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya, membuat perhatianku beralih kepadanya.

Aku menahan senyum, lagi. "Untuk saat ini, iya. Aku akan menetap. Tapi kalau semisal urusanku di sini sudah selesai, aku akan pulang ke Cina."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak bertanya lagi, dan sibuk dengan tontonan televisinya. Mungkin, dia sudah lelah menahanku untuk menetap. Dia tahu bagaimana posisiku saat ini jadi mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak mencegahku pulang.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh keluarga kecil ini membuatku berpikir. Lebih tepatnya membuat diriku terlempar ke masa lalu. Dulu, aku paling betah tinggal di Korea, tidak rela pulang ke Cina, dan sangat-amat merindukan Korea ketika aku kembali lagi ke Cina. Dulu, aku ingin seseorang menahanku untuk pergi tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak memiliki orang itu kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Maksudku, pasangan itu memang menahanku. Tapi rasanya kurang manjur saja kalau orang yang kutargetkan waktu itu tidak menahanku sama sekali.

Justru, orang itu benar-benar melepasku, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Oh Sehun. Waktu itu dia tidak mengerti atau memang tidak ingin tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku tanpanya? Aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli juga. Aku masih ingat Sehun justru berkata, "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang," setelah aku memproklamirkan diri bahwa aku akan pulang ke Cina. Waktu itu, dia yang dimaksud Sehun bukanlah aku, melainkan perempuan lain. Joohyun. Itu nama perempuan yang diantar Sehun pulang sementara aku berangkat ke bandara bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Waktu itu, Kyungsoo nampak marah. Ia mengomel selama perjalanan, menggangguku yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari Sehun pada pemandangan jalanan malam kota Seoul. Selain itu, Jongin juga nampak kecewa dengan keputusan Sehun. Mereka berpikir bahwa Sehun mengkhianatiku, tapi lucunya aku tidak berpikir demikian. Aku justru berpikir bahwa itulah pilihan terbaik antara aku dan Sehun. Toh, hubunganku dengan Sehun memang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda _'emergency'_ sebelum aku pulang ke Cina.

Sekilas info saja, ya. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit ini lagi karena aku tidak yakin aku sudah mengikhlaskannya atau belum. Aku pernah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Sehun selama beberapa bulan. Namun naasnya hubungan itu kandas beberapa jam sebelum aku pulang ke Cina karena aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanku lebih awal di Korea. Penyebab utama retaknya hubunganku dengan Sehun? Lelaki itu selingkuh.

Sudah. Sampai situ saja infonya.

Aku tidak pernah berharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehun setelah aku kembali lagi ke Korea karena sebuah tawaran pekerjaan. Begitu hari pertama bekerja, aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa satu tim dengan Sehun dengan aku sebagai ketua timnya. Saat itu aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Pasrah? Tidak juga. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk tidak lengah. Lengah sedikit saja aku bisa saja menangis di hadapannya. Aku masih sulit melepas Sehun bahkan sudah lima tahun berlalu aku berpisah dengannya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, aku sok kuat juga saat mengatakan, "Bukan kau yang menyampakkanku, tapi akulah yang menyampakkanmu," tanpa menangis sama sekali di hadapannya, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan juga Joohyun.

Momen perpisahan yang gila. Aku tidak menyangka aku mengakhiri cerita cintaku dengan seseorang di depan selingkuhannya. Aduh, lucu sekali. Mengingatnya membuatku tersenyum geli. Antara miris dan kasihan, aku jadi tidak bisa membedakan sebenarnya aku ini ada di posisi apa ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kyung, Taeoh tidak boleh kubawa pulang, ya?"

"Heh! Tidak boleh!" Kyungsoo menepuk lenganku pelan lalu bersungut. "Kalau kau mau membawanya pulang, bawa aku pulang juga, bodoh."

Aku merengut. Kalau membawa pulang Kyungsoo, itu artinya dapurku akan punya tumpukan piring kotor. Kyungsoo akan masak banyak dan… yah… masakan Kyungsoo benar-benar menghancurkan jadwal dietku.

"Ya sudah," kataku tidak rela. Aku membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih Taeoh dari gendonganku. Aku memakai _flatshoes_-ku setelahnya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya… Besok kalau luang aku akan mampir ke sini lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Perempuan itu membukakan pintu untukku, lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku saat aku sudah menyalakan mesin mobil dan hendak pergi dari kawasan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi itu, mobilku harus masuk ke bengkel karena mesinnya bermasalah dan akhirnya aku berakhir berangkat pagi-pagi untuk mengejar kereta bawah tanah. Pagi itu, kereta bawah tanahnya ramai sekali. Aku jadi berharap saat pulang nanti gerbong yang kunaiki tidak seramai ini. Aku tidak suka kereta bawah tanah. _Huft._

Ketika pulang, aku sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu. Mampir dulu untuk mencari makan malam, bertemu dengan teman, dan ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, gerbong masih saja… ah, aku rindu mobilku.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Beruntung aku masih bisa duduk dan bersantai dari penatnya pekerjaan di kantor. Ketika mengecek ponsel, tidak ada notifikasi pesan apapun di ponselku. Rasanya ada yang kurang saja meskipun sebenarnya ponselku sehari-hari selalu sepi. Kadang, aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang punya pacar. Saat bertemu denganku, mereka sering mengecek ponsel, mengirim, dan membalas pesan untuk pacarnya. Sementara aku hanya menunggu notifikasi masuknya laporan timku melalui _e-mail_. Kau miris sekali, Luhan.

"Menunggu pesan?"

Aku tersentak begitu menyadari seseorang sedang mencoba mengintip layar ponselku. Orang itu duduk di sebelahku jadi aku refleks menjauh ke samping sambil menatapnya waspada. Orang itu justru nyengir, merasa tidak bersalah telah mengintip privasi orang lain, sementara aku tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana.

"Kau baru pulang juga?" itu pertanyaan spontan yang kulontarkan pada lelaki di sebelahku ini.

Seperti biasa, ketika di luar jam kerja seperti ini, penampilannya jauh lebih kasual padahal tubuhnya masih dibalut setelan kerja—rambut yang menutupi dahi, dasi terikat longgar, kemeja yang keluar dari balutan celana bahannya, serta senyum ramah yang jarang ia perlihatkan saat bekerja. Dia cukup serius saat bekerja. Tak ayal banyak pegawai yang penasaran dengannya. Setidaknya, itulah yang sering kudengar saat aku duduk di antara para pegawai yang lain di kafetaria kantor.

Sehun cukup popular sebagai pegawai yang misterius di kantor. Eksistensinya di masa kini masih sama seperti eksistensinya lima tahun lalu. Waktu itu, Sehun sangat popular sebagai mahasiswa pintar dan sibuk yang terkenal dingin dan misterius di kampus. Duh, _title_-nya menyeramkan sekali. Aku merinding.

Oh Sehun. Tuhan masih saja mau mempertemukan kita di waktu yang tidak tepat. Padahal, aku sudah berdoa kepada-Nya supaya aku dijauhkan dari orang-orang yang menyakitiku. Tapi nampaknya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku yang itu. Nyatanya, aku masih bertemu denganmu.

Aku masih sakit hati karenamu, asal kau tahu itu.

"Tumben kau pulang dengan kereta bawah tanah." Dia justru mengatakan hal yang lain.

Aku segera menyimpan ponselku dan beruntung dia memberi ruang di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak menatapnya begitu aku menjawab, "Ingin saja," dengan cuek.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya begitu aku membalasnya dengan cuek, tapi kemudian kudengar ia tertawa. Kupikir dia aneh jadi aku kembali menoleh kepadanya. Namun sayang sekali, tiba-tiba seseorang tidak sengaja mendorong punggungnya sehingga tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Hidung kami hampir bersentuhan, dan aku terkejut luar biasa sampai tidak bisa menghindar. Tubuhku kaku, dia juga terkejut.

Apa yang…

Ini apa yang terjadi?!

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk beralih namun begitu melihat matanya yang kelam, aku tenggelam dalam dirinya. Dia juga nampaknya tidak bisa beralih dariku sebab rasanya dia menatapku dalam sekali.

Rasanya yang terjadi di antara kami berdua itu lama sekali. Apakah berlebihan kalau aku menyebutnya sudah seabad lamanya?

"Uhuk!" Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri dan membuatnya lantas menjauhkan kepala. Aku refleks menutup bibirku, terkejut, dan… astaga… memalukan sekali. Aku mengalihkan pandangan lalu berpura-pura tidak mengalami kejadian itu. Semestaku sedang kacau.

Kacau sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menjadi orang asing bagi seseorang yang pernah berarti dalam hidupku itu rasanya… _aduh.

–_**Sehun**_

**.**

Matanya bening, bulat, dan aku melihat bayangan diriku di sana. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyelami matanya yang selalu menatapku penuh binar cerah lima tahun yang lalu itu. Lucu ketika aku merasa berkuasa kepadanya yang menatapku dingin dan marah di terakhir kali aku melihatnya sebelum dia pulang ke Cina.

Luhan. Aku ingat dia terlihat bingung ketika ia melihatku bersama perempuan lain, pun terlihat tidak percaya atas pengakuan gamblangku di hadapannya serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahwa aku telah mendua. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang marah, lalu tatapan berapi Kyungsoo, serta tatapan kecewa dari Jongin. Aku melihat tatapan menyakitkan itu dari ketiga orang terdekatku di saat satu di antaranya harus pergi.

Meskipun sakit hati, Luhan justru tersenyum lega. Waktu itu, ialah yang mengatakan bahwa kami memang tidak bisa bersama, mengatakan bahwa dia menyampakkanku, mengambil langkah mendekat padaku, lalu menepuk dan meremas lengan atasku sembari berkata, "Kau boleh melakukan ini karena kau pantas. Aku tidak marah,"

Dulu, aku tidak tahu kenapa Luhan berkata demikian. Dulu, aku berpikir Luhan terlalu baik karena tidak marah padaku yang mendua dan tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali. Justru, selain lega, Luhan terlihat merendahkanku.

Kini, setelah ditinggal oleh Luhan selama lima tahun dan dibuat menyesal atas keputusanku untuk mendua, aku paham mengapa Luhan berkata demikian. Luhan bilang aku pantas melakukan itu karena memang aku pantas untuk selingkuh, dan dia tidak pantas pula diselingkuhi. Jadi waktu itu Luhan tersenyum lega karena pada akhirnya, dia pantas membuangku. Begitulah dugaanku padanya saat ini.

Bukan aku yang membuangnya. Tapi aku yang dibuangnya. _Ha-ha!_

"Uhuk!" Luhan terbatuk dan perempuan itu segera menutup bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangan beserta wajahnya yang memerah. Ia terlihat salah tingkah, dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku berdeham sekali untuk menetralkan tenggorokanku yang terasa kering. Ini atmosfir aneh yang pertama kali terjadi di antara kami setelah lima tahun berlalu.

Atmosfir canggung itu terus bertahan hingga pada akhirnya kami berdua turun dari kereta di stasiun yang sama. Dia berjalan cepat terlebih dahulu, memilih untuk tidak membiarkanku mengiringinya, sementara aku tetap mempertahankan diri untuk berjalan di belakangnya.

Dari dulu, aku suka melihat Luhan berjalan di depanku. Dulu, tubuhnya pendek, rambut sepunggungnya selalu terurai, dan Luhan selalu memakai pakaian longgar yang membuat tubuh pendeknya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Kini, aku melihat tubuhnya yang pendek berjalan dengan balutan _high heels_ di depanku, dengan pakaian yang hampir mencetak dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya, serta rambutnya yang digulung asal selepas pulang kerja. Aku tidak suka ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan tumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat.

Atau aku saja yang menyia-nyiakan waktu sehingga terasa begitu cepat?

Menghela napas, aku mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya. Mungkin, Luhan merasa tidak nyaman atas insiden yang tidak sengaja terjadi itu. Jadi aku memanggilnya, membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanyaku, berbasa-basi. Dia mengangguk. "Ini sudah malam, kau berani pulang sendiri?"

Dia terkekeh geli. "Apartemenku dekat dari sini," jelasnya singkat. Giliran aku yang mengangguk, paham.

"Baiklah." Aku melipat bibirku ke dalam dan membasahinya dalam sekejap. "Soal yang tadi i—"

"Ah, lupakan saja." Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sambil menampakkan senyum kepadaku. Dia tidak masalah dengan insiden tadi atau memang sok tidak apa-apa? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam diam. "Kau tidak sengaja, kan?" tanyanya. Aku diam. "Aku tahu itu jadi kau tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku pergi."

Kemudian aku melepasnya yang berjalan semakin jauh. Di jalan ini, rasanya hanya ada Luhan dalam pengelihatanku. Perempuan itu dihujani cahaya Bulan. Setiap langkahnya, ketukan ujung _heels_-nya pada aspal, semua suara-suara yang dia ciptakan ketika berlalu terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk dadaku. Semakin jauh Luhan berjalan, semakin aku merasakan sesak dalam dada.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah sembari mengeratkan genggamanku pada udara. Dalam diriku, aku sudah membulatkan tekad. Aku membuang napas dengan keras sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Satu…

Dua…

Ti—_Aaargh!_

Aku segera berbalik dan berlari mengejar Luhan. Kugapai tangannya yang bebas, membuatnya berbalik kepadaku, menatapku kaget dan bingung, dan napasku menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaanku selama ini dalam maniknya yang tenang. Ia menatapku, lalu terdiam. Kami saling membisu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kukencangkan genggamanku pada pergelangan tangannya. Lembut dan yakin.

"Ayo kita bicara,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengiyakan ajakanku dan akhirnya membawaku ke apartemennya, aku mulai memikirkan itu. Di kantor Luhan tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia memberi jarak kepadaku. Dia profesional, teliti, dan galak di mata anak-anak buahnya. Akan tetapi, di ruang tengah malam itu, Luhan menunjukkan sisi itu. Sisi bahwa dia memberi jarak, tidak membiarkanku berbasa-basi, dan langsung bertanya, "Kau mau bicara apa?" dengan nada tidak mengenakkan dalam indra pendengaranku ketika aku sibuk berpikir harus memulai pembicaraan ini dari topik macam apa.

Menjadi orang asing bagi seseorang yang pernah berarti dalam hidupku itu rasanya… _aduh_.

"Selama ini kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku.

Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah, seperti tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kau tahu aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kau tahu aku sedang tidak membicarakan kita yang ada di kantor, bukan kita sebagai rekan kerja." Aku menjelaskan, dan ekspresinya mulai berubah. "Aku membicarakan kita yang dulu."

Hening sejenak.

"Oh," Luhan mengangguk-angguk lagi. Aku tahu dia nampak keberatan tapi dia mencoba untuk biasa saja. Ada senyum tertahan yang terulas di wajahnya kemudian.

Dia masih sama seperti saat pertemuan kami sebelum dia pulang ke Cina. Saat itu dia nampak tidak baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya dia mencoba mengulas senyum untuk merendahkanku dan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku merasa akulah yang dibuang olehnya. Perempuan ini memang sesuatu sekali.

Aku jadi sangat-sangat penasaran mengapa perempuan ini berlaku seolah dialah yang menyakitiku padahal akulah yang menyakitinya. Kutatap dia yang duduk di sofa tunggal tidak jauh dari tempatku berada, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak marah saat itu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya?" Luhan justru bertanya balik. Kemudian ia mengulas senyum miring setelah menunggu jawabanku yang tidak kunjung datang. "Oh, aku mungkin sudah salah paham padamu kalau waktu itu kau mengerti mengapa aku tidak marah padamu. Bukankah saat itu kau belum memahamiku?"

Lihat, kan? Siapa yang menyakiti dan siapa yang tersakiti sekarang ini?

Aku berusaha untuk tidak gentar ketika Luhan justru semakin kuat dengan pertahanannya.

Tiba-tiba, setelah kulihat ia menghela napas berat yang panjang, Luhan nampak kosong setelahnya. Aku ikut menghela napas, lalu bangkit dan meraih salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Luhan melamun, otot tangannya lemas ketika aku mengangkatnya dan berkata, "Ikut aku," padanya. Luhan tidak merespon sama sekali. Ia menarik lagi tangannya dengan pelan, lalu berkata, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi? Berhakkah kau menagih penjelasan dariku di saat seharusnya aku yang meminta penjelasan darimu?"

Aku tercenung untuk sesaat.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarikku menuju pintu utama apartemennya. "Pulanglah," ujar Luhan halus. Ia melepas tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku, dan aku merasa hampa. "Aku capek. Aku ingin tidur." Katanya.

Aku menatapnya, dan dia mengulas senyum tipis untukku. Tatapannya tenang sekali. Tidak ada badai di dalamnya, berkebalikan denganku yang bergemuruh melihatnya sok baik-baik saja padahal aku tahu dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin aku melihatnya terpuruk, mungkin saja. Jadi karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi, maka aku mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu," ujarku. Kepalanya mengangguk sekali, dan kuusap puncak kepalanya halus.

Itu refleks sekali. Itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tapi begitu melihat matanya membulat terkejut dan ekspresi tidak menyangkanya, aku merasa kami berdua telah sama-sama mengasingkan diri. Kami berdua sudah jauh dari kata 'kami', dan itu bermula setelah aku mengaku telah selingkuh darinya.

Menyesal?

Bukankah itu resiko dari apa yang kuputuskan waktu itu?

Aku memakai kembali sepatuku lalu benar-benar pergi dari apartemennya. Sempat kulihat Luhan yang berbingkai pintu mengawasiku sampai aku jauh darinya, sampai aku berbelok dan tidak lagi melihatnya dalam jarak pandangku.

Aku menghela napas. Sebodoh inilah aku.

Ada banyak sekali penyesalan dan pikiran yang kutampung setelah mengobrol singkat dengan Luhan malam ini. Selama aku menunggu _lift_ terbuka, aku tidak bisa menghentikan semua memori dan alasan-alasanku untuk meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya pergi waktu itu. Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika aku tidak mengambil keputusan itu? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Joohyun dan melihat diri Luhan dalam versi lain dalam diri Joohyun? Bagaimana jika… aku tidak bisa menyebutkan semua pertanyaan yang semakin bertambah di pikiranku. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membendungnya. Ketika _lift_ sudah terbuka, aku segera masuk. Hanya ada aku dalam kotak besar itu. Aku menekan salah satu tombol, dan menunggu _lift_ ini bekerja. Tiba-tiba, aku ingin menghabiskan malam dengan tidur. Semua hal yang kualami hari ini membuatku lelah.

Begitu _lift_ hendak tertutup rapat, tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangannya masuk, mencegah pintu itu tertutup. Kemudian yang kulihat saat pintu itu terbuka lagi adalah Luhan berikut ekspresi kacaunya. Matanya yang berlinang menatapku, dan kakinya lantas masuk ke dalam _lift_. Tubuhnya yang kecil berdiri di hadapanku untuk sepersekian detik, hingga pada akhirnya ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada pelukanku.

Aku sempat tidak bisa berpikir. Tapi yang kurasa saat itu adalah basah di dada. Luhan menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau ingin tahu seberapa marahnya aku? Kau ingin tahu seberapa kecewanya aku? Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertanya seberapa besarnya cintaku kepadamu?_

–_**Luhan**_

**.**

Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku tahu itu semenjak aku tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa mengendalikan diri akibat Sehun yang bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak marah saat itu?" Rasanya aku ingin memberitahu padanya bahwa saking marahnya aku, aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

Aku memang marah padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya karena waktu itu aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku percaya padanya bahwa dia tidak akan bermain-main denganku. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Sehun memperlihatkan permainannya padaku. Aku kecewa dan aku marah. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada lelaki itu.

Selepas menutup pintu dan membiarkan Sehun pergi, otakku menjadi penuh. Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskannya. Pun, aku tidak ingin mempertanyakan sudah sejauh mana hubungan Sehun dan Joohyun setelah aku pulang ke Cina. Aku terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekecewaanku pada Sehun kalau aku tahu hubungan mereka seperti apa sekarang ini.

Untuk sesaat, aku tidak bisa menahan semua kekacauan yang kuterima hari ini. Dadaku sudah berdenyut nyeri. Semua itu… semua itu…

Aku merasa tidak terkendali ketika aku kembali membuka pintu, berlari keluar, dan menghentikan pintu _lift_ yang hendak tertutup demi menyusul Sehun. Saraf-saraf tubuhku, ototku, otakku, serta sendi-sendiku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka. Begitu sadar, aku sudah ada di hadapan Sehun, menatap lelaki yang menatapku dengan kebingungan dan terkejut itu, lalu jatuh ke pelukannya yang kurindukan.

Aku sudah menahan diri selama ini dan sekaranglah puncaknya. Aku tidak mampu menahannya. Aku menangis di dadanya, membuatnya bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" dengan cemas.

Bodoh. Sampai sekarang kau belum bisa memahamiku?!

Aku tidak menjawab melainkan tangisku semakin deras. Kemudian aku merasakan _lift_ bergerak naik. Cukup lama. Kemudian Sehun merenggangkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya, lalu berkata, "Kalau kau ingin marah padaku, jangan di sini. Ikut aku." Sebelum ia menarikku keluar dari _lift_, menyusuri lorong pendek, lalu keluar dari sebuah pintu menuju _rooftop_ gedung apartemen ini.

Angin malam menerpa dingin. Aku bisa melihatnya berjalan di depanku, menuntunku hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan membalik badannya sampai kami saling berhadapan, lalu menatapku dengan pandangan itu. Pandangan yang dulunya membuatku lemas. Pandangan memujanya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau bisa marah padaku di sini." Katanya. Air mataku jadi tidak bisa berhenti setelah mendengarnya lalu dia terkekeh sambil menghapus aliran sialan itu dari wajahku. "Kau boleh marah tapi kau tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini, tahu."

"Aku serius!" aku menghempas tangannya kesal. Dengan suara serak, aku melanjutkan. "Aku menangis karenamu dan kau masih sesantai ini? Aku menahan ini semua karenamu, tahu!"

Sehun diam saja. Ia menatapku pilu, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Marahlah padaku. Melihatmu tidak marah sama sekali waktu itu justru membuatku menyesal. Kau membuatku sangat-amat buruk."

"Iya, kau memang buruk! Saking buruknya dirimu, aku merasa marah bukanlah opsi terbaik untukmu!" Luhan mengatakannya dengan tegas. Ia kesal Sehun nampak santai menghadapinya yang kacau ini. Sehun nampak tidak bersungguh-sungguh. "Kau masih tidak memahamiku bahkan setelah kau kubuat menyesal? Apa kau—" aku tidak sanggup lagi. "Ya Tuhan…" Aku menangis lagi, dan aku tidak mampu menahan tubuhku hingga aku harus menumpu diri dengan lututku. Aku membungkuk kelelahan di hadapan Sehun.

Seharusnya aku melupakan, melepasnya, dan mengikhlaskannya. Aku memang bodoh sekali.

"Luhan…" Sehun memanggilku. Nada suaranya menyakitiku. Ia membantuku untuk kembali berdiri tegak namun aku mengibaskan tangannya begitu saja. Dia masih mencoba untuk membantuku menegakkan tubuh.

"Kau ingin tahu seberapa marahnya aku? Kau ingin tahu seberapa kecewanya aku?" tanyaku kelelahan. Sehun tidak menjawab, aku kembali melanjutkan dengan getir. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertanya seberapa besarnya cintaku kepadamu waktu itu?"

"Maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar menyesal." Sehun justru berkata hal lain, dan itu sungguh membuatku kesal luar biasa. "Waktu itu aku memang bodoh. Iya, aku bodoh. Maafkan aku… Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan padamu karena aku memang tidak bisa membela diri. Kau tidak salah apapun, aku yang berusaha mencari-cari orang lain untuk memenuhi apa yang tidak kutemukan darimu."

"Kau jahat, Sehun." Aku menudingnya sesenggukan.

Dan dia juga mengakuinya. "Iya, aku tahu, aku jahat." Pun kubiarkan dia menuntunku untuk berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Untuk sesaat, aku menghabiskan tangis menyedihkan dan penuh kemarahan dariku ini dalam pelukan Sehun. Pelukan lelaki ini justru membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun disaat aku ingin melakukan kebalikannya. Sehun tidak bisa kupertahankan, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku tidak yakin aku mampu menerimanya lagi karena… yah, aku tidak mampu.

Meski teman-temanku yang tahu tentang hal ini menyarankan untuk memberi Sehun kesempatan kedua kalau Sehun meminta, aku tidak akan bisa. Kepercayaanku sudah hancur di tangannya, apalagi dia terang-terangan mengaku bahwa dia selingkuh dan itu sungguh menyakitiku.

Aku marah. Aku kecewa. Dan aku yakin, kedua rasa itu tidak bisa tergambarkan untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku paham bahwa aku salah. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?_

–_**Sehun**_

**.**

Luhan rapuh, dan itu karenaku.

Jujur, aku tersakiti melihatnya seperti ini. Cinta pertamaku menangis karenaku, karena aku yang menyakitinya. Aku memang bodoh, dan aku tidak akan membuat diriku lebih bodoh lagi melepas perempuan ini. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Tapi… Masih bisakah?

Aku menelan ludah susah payah, untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ketika kurasa Luhan sudah bisa menata dirinya dengan baik, aku mengendurkan pelukan. Dia masih menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah kupastikan basah dengan air mata. Aku menarik dagunya, membawa mata kami untuk bertemu di satu titik. Pilu. Sakit.

"Sudah marahnya?" tanyaku. Kuhapus air matanya di pipi, lalu kulanjutkan berkata, "Kau lega memarahiku?"

"Apa yang kau mau setelah ini?" tanyanya, seolah mengerti bahwa ada hal lain yang ingin kutuntaskan dengannya.

Aku diam sejenak, mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima segala resiko setelah ini, lalu memberanikan diri menatap maniknya dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, setelah kau pulang ke Cina, aku menyesal melepasmu. Semakin lama kupikirkan, dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirimu. Kau yang mengerti dan memahamiku dengan baik. Kau—"

"Tapi kau tidak memahamiku sama sekali."

Aku tercenung. Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa benar dan menyadarkanku. Sampai sekarang, yang kupikirkan hanyalah aku menyesal telah meninggalkannya dan dia memang pantas membuangku. Aku jarang berpikir mengapa Luhan membuangku, mengerti diriku, dan memahamiku dengan baik. Aku hanya menyimpulkan bahwa, dengan Luhan berada disisiku, memaklumiku, mengerti dan memahami diriku dengan baik, maka ya… semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Aku bodoh, kan?

Luhan nampak terpukul dan lagi-lagi dia nampak sok baik-baik saja padahal nyatanya matanya menunjukkan kesakitan yang… yang membuatku nyeri sendiri.

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk kembali padamu, maaf, aku tidak bisa. Setelah kita berpisah, bahkan aku telah membuatmu menyesal dan sudah berlalu lima tahun lamanya, kau masih belum bisa memahamiku. Jadi untuk apa aku menerimamu kembali?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan bergetar.

Aku. Sungguh. Tidak. Mampu. Melihatnya. Seperti. Ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kuremas kedua pundaknya, membuatnya menatapku sedih, membuat hatiku tak kuasa untuk meledak karena pemandangan ini. "Aku paham bahwa aku salah. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Sama sekali. Matanya bergerak-gerak menatapku. Aku melihat kabut di matanya. Tangis luruh lagi dari matanya, dan dia menunduk sembari melepaskan dirinya dariku. Tangisnya seperti ia menjawab, "Tidak," atas pertanyaanku dan itu membuatku pupus. Pundakku turun, punggungku lemas. Ketika aku melihatnya berjalan mundur, berbalik, dan meninggalkanku, cahaya bulan menyinarinya. Cantik sekali.

Luhan meninggalkanku dengan caranya yang cantik. Dia selalu cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau berubah menjadi sosok yang asing. Tapi lucunya, aku tidak merasa asing akan perasaan yang hadir saat aku bersamamu._

**.**

"Besok kau sibuk, tidak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau titip Taeoh."

Luhan mengernyit, seolah ia baru saja salah dengar mengenai jawaban Kyungsoo atas pertanyaannya. "Serius?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas lalu mengangguk.

"Hanya dua hari saja. Aku dan Jongin harus mengurus sesuatu di luar kota dan Taeoh tidak bisa diajak kemana-mana karena… yah, Taeoh ingin bersamamu. Anak itu menyebut-nyebut _'Uhan, Uhan!'_ dengan kesal saat melihatku mengemasi bajunya di koper." Jelas Kyungsoo setengah kesal. Luhan yang mendengarnya lantas terkekeh geli.

"Makanya, kalau aku meminta Taeoh pulang bersamaku, ijinkanlah." Katanya, menyindir. Kontan Kyungsoo mencubit lengannya hingga Luhan meringis kecil.

"Jadi besok kau sibuk, tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Luhan melipat bibirnya ke dalam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau Taeoh datang, aku akan mengusahakan untuk mengosongkan jadwal. Aku kan ketua tim."

"Mentang-mentang ketua tim." Kyungsoo mencibir, Luhan meringis tidak jelas lagi. "Kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk Taeoh. Tidak peduli kau ketua tim atau bukan, pengangguran atau bukan, atau apapun itu. Kau harus mengurus Taeoh untuk dua hari ke depan."

"Astaga… Kau tidak bisa seperti itu pada jadwalnya Luhan." Seseorang menginterupsi percakapan antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo di kafetaria kantor waktu itu. Ketika kedua perempuan itu menoleh ke sumber suara, salah satunya tidak bisa untuk tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dari si penginterupsi.

Oh Sehun. Dia selalu ada di sekitar Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, Kyungsoo," ujar Sehun ikut bergabung dalam obrolan dan meja makan kedua teman perempuannya itu.

Kyungsoo yang diajak bicara oleh Sehun jadi menyipitkan mata kesal. "Aku meminta tolong pada Luhan, tahu. Kau juga tidak bisa menginterupsi aku dan Luhan seperti itu. Kau tidak sopan."

Sehun tertawa, entah di bagian mana yang lucu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. "Aku tidak menginterupsi kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan." Katanya. Kemudian, ia memberi Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat serta sirat akan rasa heran dan antisipasi yang besar itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hei, kukira kalian sudah berakhir dan Luhan menolakmu, Sehun. Aku masih marah padamu jadi jangan memaksanya." Kyungsoo berkata namun Sehun tidak memedulikannya.

Sehun hanya memedulikan Luhan. Hanya itu saja.

Luhan mengubah pandangannya menjadi tanpa minat. Ia menatap Sehun datar. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sehun makin melebarkan senyumannya. "Kau berubah menjadi sosok yang asing. Tapi lucunya, aku tidak merasa asing akan perasaan yang hadir saat aku bersamamu."

Luhan diam. Dunianya meledak. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebodoh itulah ia meskipun telah menolak Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu dan mencoba untuk biasa saja ketika bertemu.

Hanya saja, Sehun sering kali membuatnya goyah. Dan ini sudah yang ke sekian kali.

"Dulu aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar dan kini aku ingin memperbaikinya. Aku akan berjuang mendapatkanmu lagi jadi tolong perhatikan aku." Jelas Sehun.

Ini kali pertama Luhan melihat kesungguhan dalam manik mata Sehun. Ini kali pertama bagi Luhan untuk mengatakan, "Silakan," sebagai persetujuan ijin untuk Sehun.

Ketika ia melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk puncak kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Terima kasih," lalu pergi begitu saja, Luhan merasa Sehun tidak perlu melakukan itu. Ia tahu Sehun perlu belajar dari kesalahan dan memperbaiki diri. Toh, mereka masih muda.

"_Ya_! Luhan…" suara Kyungsoo yang menginterupsinya membuat Luhan beralih kepada perempuan bermata pendulum itu. Luhan memberi isyarat, "Kenapa?" dan Kyungsoo nampak tidak suka dengan persetujuannya dengan Sehun. "Sehun sudah menyakitimu dan kenapa kau memberinya kesempatan kedua? Aku tidak suka, tahu."

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Kyungsoo, memberi kesempatan kedua bukanlah suatu kejahatan yang besar. Jadi kenapa kau harus tidak suka?"

Ya, kesempatan kedua bukanlah kejahatan yang besar. Jadi kenapa Luhan tidak memberi kesempatan kedua itu pada lelaki yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya meski pernah menyakitinya?

Cinta memang lucu.

Cinta memang tidak masuk akal.

Luhan sudah sinting, dan dia tahu hal itu.

**.**

**Ende.**


End file.
